Many industries handle boxes, cartons, or other types of containers during operation. For example, co-pack operations, retailers, distributors, and various other facilities handle boxes during operation. These facilities use various handling systems, such as conveyor systems, bar code readers, radio frequency tag scanners, labeling systems, and weighing stations, to sort, track, and inventory the boxes and their contents during operation. In addition, these facilities may open or cut the boxes during handling. The boxes can have various sizes and may require various types of cuts. In addition, the boxes can be sealed or closed with various materials. Manually opening or cutting such boxes is not very efficient and is unsafe. What is needed is an automated way to open or cut boxes that can be incorporated into the existing handling systems used by such facilities.